User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History Gen 2. Giovanni vs Al Capone
Yo, I'm back. I finally got over my writing block and now I am back on duty. Today's battle comes from the two most well known crime lords in fictional history. and modern history. Trust me on that. Don't google it, just trust me. On one side of the battlefield, we have the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. On the other, we got the guy who beat a pirate, Al Capone. This'll be a match to remember! Starring + Locations Nice Peter as Giovanni, at Silph Co. EpicLloyd as Al Capone, at Capone's Warehouse Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY GIOVANNI VERSUS AL CAPONE BEGIN! The Battle Giovanni: Alright, Persian, let’s take down this Illegal Italian Crime Boss And push him so near the edge, he’ll stroke with a blood loss It isn’t Valentines Day, and this ain’t Chicago You can run into a rocket, but you can’t stop the big boss, bro I’m the strongest trainer alive, more known than your own syndicate So how about I throw out Butch and have him punch a bitch It’s not probable that your mobs will defeat me with those stats So I suggest you take your STDs and go back to Alcatraz Al Capone: It’s Capone on the mic, and I got some charity information to drop Ya got some loss-necked ruffians, while I only hire the cream of the crop You ain’t saint valentine's, but I’m killing it on the mic When your entire organization was stopped by an eleven year old on a bike The difference between you and me, bub, I’m actually good at what I do Since when I fire rockets I actually know where they’ll shoot I got this Galactic Plasmic Flare you can’t find anywhere else What’s wrong, G? Sad you only got 1 badge under your belt Giovanni: Listening to those disses is worse than listening to Jessie and James Your no better at leading a gang than Jesse Woodson James Call me a Nidoking in the Safari zone, because I can’t be tamed I replicated a Mew, too! What did you do to earn fame? Al Capone: Come on, even the modern folk name me a modern day robin hood Your old, and live with a cat, it ain’t the appearance of a fictional crook Giovanni: Don’t talk to me about crime, you can’t lift your fingers off a stack of dimes! You should keep drinking the filth they serve at templeton rye! Al Capone: Don’t talk to me about beer your franchise is too young to understand Even James crossdressing got an anime episode banned How about I ring my gang to end your creepy-ass interference And when I abduct a gym leader, it’ll be Giovanni’s second disappearance Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP ~guns fires~ BATTLES ~Mewtwo calls~ POKEMON VS HISTORY Poll Who won? Giovanni Al Capone Hint for Next Battle Contrary to popular belief, the next battle does not feature a bird. Category:Blog posts